What's Mine
by FanFreak2002
Summary: It may have been a few years, but Daryl still feels like he hasn't staked his claim yet.


**What's Mine**

 **[Another My Sweet Pup excerpt – will be Daryl/Reader. Also rated M, references to the Whisperer War.]**

"Daryl."

Fuck. He wasn't going to last if you kept that shit up. You had begun tugging on his hair, now panting heavily in his ear, the warm breath making him harden even further. He was trying to keep a slow pace, having missed the feel of your walls engulfing him. He pulled his face from your neck, propping up on his elbows to look down at you. Your eyes were depicting the desperation for release but underlying was that ever present look of adoration. He could never get over that those looks were directed at him. Letting his calloused hands hold your face he leaned to seal his mouth over yours, the act making you clench around him.

"Dammit, Finch, keep that up, and ya ain't goin' ta get nothing from this."

The giggle the statement caused made his balls tighten. He let his forehead rest on yours, muscles contracting while you raked your nails over his shoulder blades to go claw at his backside. He watched your head fall back, a keening whimper coming from you.

"God, Daryl, I've missed this."

He had too, and he was trying to keep it slow so you both could savor it. But with the way your hips kept meeting his he wanted to hold you down and pummel into you until you started screaming. He let his lips wander back to your neck, wanting to leave those splotchy marks on you. He knew you'd be a tad miffed at him later, but he liked them. He liked having people see them, knowing he was the one to do it, that you were his. You thrusted upwards, and he got ready to wrap your legs around him when a loud knock came from the locked door.

"Momma! Merle won't quit cryin'! He woke me!"

Hearing his baby girl's voice made his hard on wither, you giving him a sympathetic smile as you got up to throw on the discarded clothing.

"Sorry, sweetie, daddy and I just got up, go downstairs and I'll get your brother, you and him can help me make breakfast."

The groggy agitation was out of Lucy's voice then, excited to help cook with her mom.

"I'll wash my hands too!"

Hearing her small footsteps echoing through the hall, Daryl let himself fall down into his pillow. He groaned, feeling your fingers run through his hair.

"We'll find some time alone, don't worry. Why don't you catch up on some sleep and we'll bring you breakfast when it's done?"

He shook his head, smiling, before following your lead and throwing his pants on.

"Gotta help Rick with defense, gonna need to be as prepared as we can get since those fuckers' leader is dead."

You nodded, sounding eager. "Do you think we'll be able to go home soon? It could be safer up there since the rebuild."

He didn't respond at first, buckling his pants and chewing the inside of his lip. He was kind of glad you wanted to get back to the Hilltop, hell, he wanted to get out of Alexandria too. Rick let that stupid fucker in and out now, though he was supposed to be banished at the outpost, but since he brought back that head – displaying it to you like it was a bouquet of flowers – Rick figured Negan had come around wanting to help them. He scowled. No, it was you he was after. Ever since you helped fight against the Saviors, gun raised, chin held high as you stared him down, that fucker wanted to try to get you back. That head had been like a token of affection for you, showing how he had killed one of your tormentors. Being several months pregnant with Lucy you had doubled over, puking, upon the smell of rot, the head still animate as its teeth chomped away looking for flesh. He shook his head, Daryl knew you loved him, one of the few people ever in his life that did. But that fuck didn't know his place, and Daryl wanted you and his family out of here. But with what happened to Rosita…Ezekiel, God, it wasn't safe anywhere else right now.

Sighing, he gave you a sympathetic smile. "'Fraid we can't right now, Finch, gotta work on the barriers and everything first. Want you and the kids safe."

You smiled back at him, coming up to put your arms around him. Being with you the last few years, he didn't recoil or stiffen at the contact anymore. More than ready to accept your touch.

"I know, and we want you safe too…you have enough time to eat with us don't you?"

He nodded, his nails grazing your palm. "Yep, tell 'em to fuck off til I eat if someone says something."

You grinned, mischief clear in your eyes when you cupped him through his pants throwing him off balance. "We'll try to take care of this later."

He growled. "Better watch yourself woman, doing shit like that might need ta carry ya off and have no one find us for a few days."

You kissed his neck, warm lips making him tremble, your nose drawing down his scruff.

"Wouldn't mind that."

He caught your elbows, ready to throw you back in the bed, when Merle started bellowing.

You mouthed an apology, scrambling to get your son. Daryl sighed. His balls were going to be blue for another day. Going downstairs he saw Lucy up on the counter trying to fish out a mixing bowl. He grabbed her from behind making her shriek in delight.

"Daddy! You scared me."

He grinned, looking down at his little girl, spitting image of him, her blue eyes holding the same warmth yours did.

"I did? Maybe it's because yur doin' things you're not supposed to. Thought mommy and me told ya not ta be gettin' up on the counters by yourself."

She huffed, little lip jutting out in frustration. "I can get a bowl."

He smirked, barely three, and she was stubborn as all hell. Brushing up beside her he took down the plastic bowl she was after.

"What're ya cookin', girlie?"

A light came back on, an excited grin coming, as Lucy bounced on the balls of her feet when she got down.

"I wanna use the waffle maker."

"Where's that at?"

Lucy went past him, ducking on her hands and knees under the cabinet. She tried to heft the thing in her arms, the contraption probably close to weighing as much as her, he bent down and got it from her.

"You gotta pug it in, daddy."

"Plug, honey, pugs are dogs."

Glancing up, he saw you and little man, dressed and ready. His boy's face spit into a toothless grin, already reaching out for him. He grinned back, taking the infant in his arms. He saw you smiling at them, hand stroking his arm as you walked past to help Lucy. Of course the first thing that happened was Merle got a fistful of leather from his vest and stuck it in his mouth.

"Don't be doin' that, boy."

Merle looked up at him in bewilderment, Daryl's throat catching a bit as it always did, seeing the blue swimming with gray the exact same color eyes as his namesake's, same hair color too if he were being honest. Brown, but a lighter kind, just like his brother's had been.

"He sticks evyting in his mouth, daddy. He tried to eat a slug yest'day from the gardens."

He smirked, tussling his daughter's hair. "If I recall right, you and Hershel had a thing fer stickin' bugs in your mouths too."

"No way."

He snorted. "Yes, way."

He laughed when she rolled her eyes at him, before coming up to help her mom add all the dry ingredients up.

"Will we get to go to school today?"

You looked up at him, school was usually held outside, making it easy for any of the enemy to count heads or take out an innocent target. He shrugged.

"Ya can, but it'll have ta be held inside."

Lucy pouted a little. "Will we get to play outside again soon?"

He watched you stroke her hair, finger trailing along her face like you've done since she was born.

"We will, honey, it just seems like a long time cause you miss it. You know, daddy and uncle Rick, everybody does it to keep us safe."

"I know."

The conversation drifted off then, him helping get Merle's bottle ready, as you and Lucy got the batter done. He was going to try and burp him when knocking came from the front. Seeing the two of you in full cook mode he went to answer the door.

"Hey."

Rick nodded at him with a smile, guns already strapped to his belt.

"Seeing if you were about ready to head out or not."

Daryl looked in the direction of the kitchen. "Gonna get some breakfast then I will be. Girls are fixin' waffles if ya want some."

Rick grinned. "It's tempting, but I got a few more people to drag out and set on watch. If you head back here tonight I may need someone out to cover you. Been thinking about going to the Kingdom and check in on things."

"Like Michonne?"

Rick nodded sagely. Daryl knew it had to be tough on him, woman he had begun to care for leaving to help manage the other community when their leader fell. He knew it'd be a lot different if it were him, anywhere you went he'd end up following.

"Not a bad idea, see how well they're holding up, what strategies she's come up with."

Rick agreed glad Daryl understood that he needed this.

"I'll meet you at the gate then, say about an hour?"

"Yah, should be fine. Sure ya don't want something ta eat?"

Rick grinned, motioning to Merle as he stepped off the porch. "Thanks, but I'm good. Enjoy some time with your family, Daryl."

He smiled back. "I will."

So many things he'd never be tired of hearing and him having a family to call all his own was one of them. As he went back to the kitchen he heard your tone raise an octave the stern note in your voice.

" – and whoever told you that is wrong, that's all I want to hear about it, Lucinda."

"But, momma –"

"No, buts."

He looked between the two of you. "What's goin' on?"

You held a hand up, shaking your head, not wanting the discussion started over. Lucy had other ideas.

"Why ain't you and momma married?"

The question was unexpected, throwing him off completely as he took a step back.

"Why're ya worryin' about things like that, girl?"

"Mommy's and daddy's are s'pposed to be married, right? Means they'll be together forever."

He watched you plate the food, shaking your head again without comment. No, marriage didn't guarantee shit about staying together. Plenty of proof of that, and you were one of them. But thinking about it now, he wouldn't mind it, marrying you. The idea never really came up before, everything already being set out before you both. Usually dating and marriage went first, but with the way things worked out with you both neither seemed to matter.

"Don't be thinkin' about things like that, Chipmunk, yur mama and I are in it for the long haul. Never know, might marry her, make her an honest woman."

You snorted, a grateful glint in your face as you smiled at him.

"What's that mean?"

Putting Merle in his high chair, he sat down with a plate, letting Lucy amble up in his lap.

"What does what mean?"

"Make her onnest, isn't mommy onnest now?"

You had warned him before Lucy had fully begun making words that this was going to happen, all the questions, was full chapter in that damn baby book about it. Funny how the damn thing never went into how the hell you were supposed to answer them all.

"Course she is, it's just an expression."

"Why?"

He almost clanked his fork on the plate. He didn't know and he wished he hadn't said anything.

"Don't know, people older than me made that stuff up, now get on and eat if ya wanting ta go ta school."

Lucy's deep blue eyes went to her plate, defeated, muttering in her little girl voice. "I just don't want the bad things to get you. Ya need to stay close, so they won't get you."

He softened then. "Nothing's gonna ta get us, darlin'. Yur mama and me are tough, we'll all be all right, ya hear me?"

She nodded, not convinced, and he squeezed her to him kissing her temple, smelling the baby scent of her that was still there.

You walked him to the door as Lucy went to get dressed, stroking his back before he faced you.

"I'd like to know who filled her head with that."

He shook his head. "Don't know. Wouldn't be the worst thing would it, marryin' me?"

You smiled shyly. "Nothing would make me happier than to be Mrs. Dixon, but I don't want you to be looped in this just because some prick's filling our kid's head with nonsense. I love you and know you love me, that's all that matters."

His mouth quirked. "Know that, still wouldn't mind doin' it."

You stood up and caught his lips, the kiss soft and lingering. Pulling away your eyes flicked up to his.

"Tell you what, you go out, think on it some. You still want to be stuck with me we'll get Father Gabriel out here."

He gave a sly smile back. "Better not back out on it, woman."

You held your fingers up, a scout's pledge. "On my honor. Seriously, be careful out there."

"I will, Finch, you do the same. I'll be back before nightfall."

"I'll be waiting." You squeezed his hand. "I love you, Daryl."

"Love ya, too. You too, squawker."

Merle raised his chubby arms, waving at his daddy.

He kissed you both, wishing Lucy would hurry. But when she hadn't come down after a few minutes he had to go. Meeting Rick who was waiting for him propped on the car, he nodded telling him he was ready to go. Riding down the road he turned down Rick's shit taste in music.

"Need a favor."

Rick cocked his head on that. "Whatever you need."

Daryl chuckled under his breath. "Just like that, huh? Don't even know what I'm asking for yet."

"Could be a kidney, doesn't matter, you know by now I'll help you anyway I can."

He nodded, he did know. He scratched at his chin, finding the right words before blurting them out. "Need ta find a ring."

"A ring?"

"Yep, want one for Finch."

"You know her ring size?"

His brows knitted together before he exhaled loudly. "Fuck."

It had been a long drive. Longer drive back, potholes from the war with the Saviors still waiting to be filled; not to mention all the repairs the Kingdom needed, Michonne being frazzled by all the demand, she was happier than ever to let Rick stay behind with her to have another set of eyes and hands to help her. Daryl had to keep a higher alert on the way back, a pang of fear setting in that those weird asses could lay out a trap for him. He felt relief when the gate was shut behind him. The ease fading quick enough when he looked on ahead, raw fury erupting when he caught sight of who his little girl was talking to on the porch. When Lucy caught sight of him, she ran to him, picking her up in his arms he didn't break contact with the dark eyes decrying at him, though he was able to see the beginnings of a black eye on him.

"Hell ya think yur doin' talkin' to my kid?"

He watched Negan sneer before it turned into a cryptic grin. "Never know for sure will we? To answer your question I was making sure she was okay. No one was watching her out here and with everything happening she shouldn't be alone."

He wanted to trample the son of a bitch, even daring to hint Lucy wasn't his. But…

"Why're ya alone, girl?"

"Momma's hurt, aunt Maggie took her and Merle and I didn't know where to go. I was scared til Mr. Negan came."

He was sure he was chipping his teeth with how hard he was grinding them, the man smiling affectionately at his daughter.

"We were just talking about how funny it was, how her name's Lucy. I used to call my wife, Lucille, Lucy from time to time. Small world isn't it?"

"Don't know why that'd be funny."

Negan shrugged, enjoying that he was pissing Daryl off.

"Just making small talk, didn't want to leave a sweet kid like that out by herself. Poor mommy conked out, nobody to take care of them. Guess that's what boyfriends do. Up and leave whenever they want to do what they want. No obligation to any of them, right?"

Daryl shot up then, elbowing Negan hard in the chest having him stumble backwards.

"You're the one telling my kid that shit? You stay away from her! You stay away from my family period, ya hear? She don't want ya no more, she's mine, and already agreed ta marry me. So ya can get the fuck away from her."

Negan didn't appear too perturbed by his outburst, a stoic smile shining. "Another funny thing, you think that ring's going to keep her tried and true? I remember a time when she promised the exact same thing to me, look how it turned out, ran away to slum it up with backwoods gutter trash."

If he hadn't been holding Lucy he would've fought him, would've tackled him to the street and beat him til the bones in his face splintered. But his daughter was whimpering, clutching to him, scared as his temper escalated, as if she could sense a threat stirring.

Stepping back, he raised his chin. "Next time ya talk ta my kids, if ya look at my woman, if I find out ya had anything ta do with what's wrong with her now. I'll find ya. Have no doubt on it. I don't give a shit what Rick says, I'll make sure ya wish ya never stepped in here."

He walked away without hearing a reply, feeling Negan's eyes boring into him, knowing he wished he could take that broken ball bat to him now. He was furious, maybe he shouldn't have left today.

"Lucy, how'd mama get hurt?"

Her small frame still trembled but she tilted her head back to look at her dad's face.

"I saw her fall daddy, and she hit her head."

"And you, why're ya out wandering the roads when ya know you should be inside?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to see if you were back, momma'd be better if you're there."

"She'll be fine, Chipmunk, we'll look in on her and talk ta somebody. All be fine."

You were up by the time they reached you, gauze being strapped to your temple as you winced from the pressure. Your tired eyes perked when you saw them, holding your arms out, Lucy falling into them as he set her down to you.

"Lucy! Where'd you go, no one could find you!"

You had begun to cry and Daryl couldn't help but shuffle his feet, the tears always making him uncomfortable. You held your hand out to him.

"Where'd you find her?"

He glanced away, afraid of upsetting you. "On the porch, said she was waiting on me."

You nodded, he sighed to be past that when Lucy spoke up.

"Mr. Negan stayed with me until daddy got home."

He saw your grip on her tighten, steel coming in your eyes.

"Never run off again, Lucinda Beth, you could've gotten hurt. You stay with your family from now on, okay?"

She nodded, not understanding the clogged emotion in her mother's voice.

You kissed her forehead, hand curling at the end of her hair. "Why don't you go check on Merle, make sure he isn't driving Hershel and aunt Maggie crazy. I'll be on my feet in a few minutes and be in there, then we can go home."

Lucy nodded, happy to go see her friend. "'Kay momma."

When the door closed he heard you take a breath, glancing back as you palmed the side of your face.

"Ya okay?"

You shook your head. "Can't seem to catch a break today."

He sat down beside you on the twin bed. "What happened, Finch? Lucy says ya fainted."

"I didn't faint. Daryl…don't be getting mad, but when I dropped off the kids with Maggie, I had to go back and get the paints for today. When I came out, Negan was there –"

His fists tightened, knuckles cracking.

"Should I tell you the rest?"

"Yeah, can guess what he wanted."

You nodded, head going to rest on his shoulder. "He kissed me. I pulled away and hit him as hard as I could, I ran away, my foot caught and I fractured my damn skull in front of everybody."

He turned back to you, hand coming to run over the wounded area. "Happy it wasn't worse."

"Me too. Daryl –"

"I know. Ain't gotta say it. Fucker can say anything he wants, but I know. I remember, Finch, ya didn't look at him the way ya do me. Don't act the same way. Like ta think it means something, that it's more."

You smiled, leaning back into him. "It is, Daryl."

Resting your chin on his shoulder, you hugged him from the side.

"So how'd things go on your end?"

He shrugged, hand going to his pants pocket. "Pretty good, went to check in with Michonne. Rick decided ta stay put and help her for a few days. Might need ta go further out if we're going ta get any more weapons though."

He pulled you to him, feeling your apprehension. "It'll be okay, Finch."

"Yeah…so how'd it look at the Kingdom?"

"Better than last time, shitty though. People have hope, that's something."

You took his hand. "True, good to hang onto something."

"Hmmm."

With a squeeze, you started to move away. "We should probably go check on the kids."

Before you could stand, Daryl pulled you back down. "Wait."

"Daryl, I'm fine –"

"I know, just…got ya something while out there."

You tilted your head, curious. "Oh, you didn't get me another rabbit did you?"

He chuckled, beginning to dig in his pocket. "Nah, close yur eyes."

Doing so, he began to shuffle, not knowing what to bring out, he took a fistful of the precious stones and metals tossing them with a clang in your lap. You let an eyelid open, peering out at the noise.

"Daryl…"

"Didn't know yur size, grabbed a bunch I thought ya'd like."

You grinned, making him smile back. "So I pick one?"

"Yur the one stuck with it."

"Forgive me, but if I'm getting a ring so are you. I'll make you one if I have to, let all the women know you're mine."

He seized up a little. _Yours._ Though part of him already knew, it was odd to hear. The knowledge of belonging to someone so fully.

"That's fine."

"Good. Oh! How about this one?"

He couldn't see it, but from the way your smile brightened he knew it fit. Taking it off you held it out to him.

"I'll let you put it on me. Or should we wait for the Father so it'll be official?"

He took the ring, frowning when he saw it. "Ya want this one? Don't even have one diamond on it."

You scooted to him. "Look at it, it makes a tree branch. It reminds me of you, my woodsman."

He blushed, feeling the heat on his ears and neck. "If that's the one ya want."

"It is."

He took your hand gently in his, overcome with something he couldn't name when he slipped the silver band on your ring finger.

"Finally a Dixon now."

His chest swelled on that. "Ya are."

Without thought, he reached for you, tugging at your clothes.

"What're you doing?"

"Makin' ya mine."

"I thought I was."

He shook his head, lifting the shirt, and unbuttoning your jeans. "Got the ring on ya, now I gotta claim ya."

You laughed, making him growl. "Stuck with me, woman."

You gasped, him biting your ear while unclasping your bra. "The kids…"

"Maggie's got 'em. They'll be fine a while more. Between Lucy barging in and Merle cryin' haven't had ya in over a month, I'm takin' ya."

You moaned, undoing the buttons on his shirt. "Well, you got me."

He grinned at the consent, flipping you over so he was on top, getting your pants over your hips taking your underwear with it. He didn't give a warning as he dived in, and he smirked when he heard the strangled shriek you held back. It had taken him some time to know how you worked, what you liked, but he was a quick read and as he stroked with his tongue he felt your labia swell easily working you up. Damn, neither of you have gotten off since you been here, and neither of you were going to last that long. He curled his fingers inside you, making sure you were wet enough to take him.

"Daryl –"

"Ssshhh."

"Can't, please."

He placed open mouth kisses on his way up, giving your breasts a tender squeeze and nip as he went to your lips. He nudged between your knees, making room for himself, tilting you up to take him –

"Wait, wait, don't…we need a condom don't we?"

He smiled broadly. "Bout time I put another kid in there isn't it?"

"Fuck's sake, Daryl."

The grin stayed as he filled you. He wouldn't mind having you barefoot and pregnant again, a reminder that all of it's his, all of you his. He bit on your neck, making the splotches from the morning more prominent. After a few thrusts his paced quickened, not bothering to draw this out anymore. Your body began twisting and he had to use his weight to hold you still, making you whimper.

"Yur almost there, Finch, let that tiny cunt come on me."

Grabbing your hips again he took full control, leaning on his heels to pump you onto him. He could see your muscles clenching, your breathing erratic.

"Daryl."

"Let it go."

You did, having to turn away to muffle your release. He followed, keeping his word and staying firmly inside, filling you up. He was dizzy from it, crawling up to rest on your chest. Jerking a little when he heard Maggie yelling.

"Hey! I know what's going on in there, and you better be finishing it up to get out here. Carl just dropped Judith off, I'm about to lose my damn mind. If you're not out I'm tossing one of these kids out the door and you got a two in four chance that one of the kids will be yours so come on!"

He heard you laughing moving away to get dressed. "We better go rescue the kids from Maggie."

Before you could scoop up your clothes, Daryl brought you back to him, nuzzling his face in your hair as he held you. "Mine."

You pulled back a little to look at him, wiping the sweat on his face. "Yours."

He couldn't help but kiss you, spurred by your words. Stroking the arms that held you, you broke the kiss and touched his face. "Mine."

He stared at you in awe. He knew he was and that he always would be. "Yurs."


End file.
